Database systems have popular applications in many fields including the Internet and electronic commerce spaces. In many applications, database systems are used to maintain important information about products, customers and the like. Further, with the growth of Internet and e-commerce applications, among others, it is becoming increasingly necessary for database systems to be able to handle ever-growing data sets. It is also becoming increasingly important for database systems to be capable of providing features such as the ability to perform expedient data queries and the ability to provide a large data throughput. However, as the size of data sets maintained by the database systems increases, certain database systems may not be optimally scaled and may incur performance penalties. Further, as the size of data sets increases, the throughput achieved by some database system decreases and the computational cost of performing data queries, data updates and other operation increases.
Accordingly, it is challenging to provide a robust query capability on a large set of data. It is also challenging to enable updating records of a set of data while ensuring that conflicts between the records are avoided.